Mon histoire comme une autre!
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Sasuke âgé de 12 ans revient au pays, il attend son frère mais viendra-t-il ? Il va faire une rencontre qui lui sera bénéfique et une autre qui aura pour cause sa perte. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Sasuke ?
1. Chapter 1

**Mon histoire… comme une autre**

Nom de l'auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages Sasuke (principal), Itachi, Sakura (mauvais rôle), Naruto…

Résumer Sasuke âgé de 12 ans revient au pays, il attend son frère mais viendra-t-il ? Il va faire une rencontre qui lui sera bénéfique et une autre qui aura pour cause sa perte. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Sasuke ?

Important Dans cette histoire Sasuke sera fragilisé et aura une attitude plus enfantine (après tout, il aura tout de même que 12 ans) Il y aura des sauts dans le temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas.

* * *

><p>C'était un jour comme les autres, mais voilà, les jours avaient passé et je me retrouvais ici, comme autrefois.<p>

Autrefois, je tenais la main de maman et père était plus loin, discutant comme à son habitude et ne faisant plus attention à nous. Mon frère était parti chercher de quoi manger un peu avant que nous prenions le bateau.

Nous étions là, à attendre l'embarquement. Mon frère ne viendrait pas avec nous, il avait des études à faire et puisque c'était sa dernière année de lycée, mes parents lui faisaient confiance et lui avait donné la charge de tenir la maison jusqu'à notre retour. Ce retour qui devait nous ramener dans trois mois tout au plus. Nous devions simplement partir au centre de l'Inde pour les études de père et maman avait décidé de le suivre, elle rêvait tellement de découvrir ce pays et moi, moi je suis obligé de les suivre car Itachi était trop jeune pour s'occuper de moi et maman ne voulait pas que je sois une charge pour mon frère, surtout qu'il était en plein examen d'ici un mois.

Au début, je me souviens, j'avais boudé, mais lorsque j'avais compris qu'Itachi avait besoin de tranquillité et d'espace pour réussir ses études, j'avais accepté de suivre mes parents. Itachi m'avait alors sourit et dans le creux de l'oreille, il m'avait chuchoté…

-Quand tu reviendras, je te ferai une surprise.

Je l'avais alors regardé sans comprendre. Il me sourit tranquillement et n'en dit pas plus. Le lendemain nous partions.

Seulement voilà, notre voyage avait duré plus longtemps et aujourd'hui je revenais enfin dans mon pays, ce pays qui m'avait tant manqué. Mais alors que je me faisais bousculer par un enfant de mon âge, lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il se mit à rire moqueusement et ne s'excusa même pas.

Je le regardais simplement passer à côté de moi. Je repris ma valise contre moi et je continuais de marcher entre tous les enfants réunis. De loin, je pouvais entendre dans le haut-parleur l'annonce de notre arrivée.

« Arrivée des enfants de l'Inde, merci aux parents de venir près de la barrière pour récupérer les rescapés. »

J'entendis au loin des gens s'exclamer et chuchoter, je les voyais nous regarder avec curiosité et peine.

Je soupirais au fond de moi et je baissais la tête, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mon cœur se serra sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Une image s'imposa à moi sans que je m'y attende, je pus y voir l'image d'un visage souriant, un regard doux, qui, je crois m'était adressé.

Je rouvrais les yeux et observais les enfants qui se rassemblaient près de la barrière, en fils indienne, attendant que l'homme portant un chapeau haut sur la tête, des lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin, feuilletait un grand cahier où était inscrit une série de nom.

-Chers gens, merci de venir chercher votre enfant lorsque j'énoncerai leur nom.

Et la liste commença, j'entendis bien des noms avant que finalement ne vienne mon tour.

Lorsque mon nom fut prononcé, une vague de remarques se fit et je m'avançais, comme tous les enfants avant moi vers le devant et attendit.

Je regardais les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Mais personne ne s'avança.

Je les vis s'échanger des tas de regards, puis des messes basses se firent alors que l'évidence se faisait de plus en plus clair.

J'entendis et je vis du coin de l'œil l'homme au chapeau prendre un haut-parleur et redire mon nom.

Les secondes passèrent, mais rien ne se passa. Personne ne s'avança, personne ne s'approcha de moi, personne ne vint me prendre dans ses bras avec un immense sourire peint sur le visage, personne n'était là pour m'accueillir comme les autres enfants avant moi. J'attendis encore, un espoir vint au fond de moi que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Puis l'homme me fit un signe de tête et me demanda de me mettre sur le côté et d'attendre là.

Sans rien dire, je jetais un dernier regard vers la foule de personne qui avait un air peiné sur le visage mais restait silencieux, zieutant de temps en temps un regard sur moi alors que l'homme au long chapeau reprenait sa place et énonçait les noms suivants.

C'est ainsi que je restais là, observant les autres enfants courir vers la personne qui était venu pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Tant d'enfant passèrent devant moi avec un sourire moqueur, comme si le fait d'être le seul à être mis sur le côté, de n'avoir personne pour me sentir en sécurité leur faisait le plus grand plaisir. Peut-être qu'ainsi ils se disaient qu'il y avait pire qu'eux et s'en soulageaient.

Je ne le saurai jamais. Le temps passa et bientôt tous furent récupéré par des personnes qui leur souriaient chaleureusement, certains pleuraient de joie, d'autre riaient… Mais personne d'autre que moi ne resta là, à attendre il ne savait pas trop quoi, que quelqu'un arrive enfin pour me dire sois la bienvenue, tu es enfin rentré, je suis heureux de te revoir.

Alors que l'image de mon frère, arrivant près de moi se faisait dans mon esprit, je baissais la tête et un regret me prit. Je posais alors enfin ma valise à côté de moi et m'assis dessus, gardant la tête baissée. Il ne restait plus que trois enfants et cela me brisait le cœur de les voir sourire faisant des signes de mains au reste de leur famille qui s'approchait l'un après l'autre pour les récupérer.

Combien de temps avait passé depuis que j'étais là, mis sur le côté, regardant inlassablement la foule à la cherche d'un visage connu, une personne qui arriverait, avec un peu de retard, mais qui s'approcherait pour m'emmener là où je me sentirai enfin chez moi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme au haut chapeau s'approcha de moi et me murmura avec un ton peiné, que je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard bleu…

-Tu n'as personne ici ? N'y a-t-il personne pour s'occuper de toi ?

Je ne sus quoi dire. Normalement, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui devait venir, mais j'eu soudain un doute et mon cœur fit un bon. Est-ce qu'Itachi avait bien reçu la lettre qui lui annonçait mon retour aujourd'hui, dans cette gare ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Itachi qui lui aurait empêché de venir ? Pensait-il que j'étais mort ?

Voyant que je ne répondais rien, l'homme s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur et me parla avec une voix douce.

-Ecoute, si cela te dit, si personne ne vient te chercher d'ici la fermeture de la gare, tu peux venir chez moi.

Je le regardais sans vraiment le voir, avais-je bien entendu ? Était-il fou de me demander une telle chose. Moi, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était revoir Itachi, je voulais le serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais le quitter. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Où pouvait bien se trouver cet idiot de frère pour m'abandonner ici.

Soudain une pensée me traversa l'esprit, et si Itachi ne voulait pas de moi, et si c'était voulu qu'il ne soit pas là ? Et s'il m'avait abandonné parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie ?

Je baissais la tête à cette idée et je mis mes mains devant le visage puis me mis à pleurer.

-Non, ce n'était pas possible, Itachi ne ferait pas ça…

L'homme ne fit rien fasse à ma phrase et me laissa là, il partit et reprit sa place, faisant du tri dans ses affaires. Je ne fis pas plus attention à lui, j'étais trop perturbé par la simple idée qu'Itachi ne veuille pas de moi, qu'il m'ait oublié et m'ait abandonné.

Je restais dans ma position durant un long moment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une annonce m'informa que la gare allait fermer que j'entendis des pas résonner et s'approcher de plus en plus de ma place. J'entendis un souffle court, le bruit d'un manteau qu'on ouvre et une exclamation de surprise un peu plus loin. Tout cela se passa très vite et j'entendis quelqu'un crier…

-Attend ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Puis, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, sans me laisser le temps de relever mon visage baigné de larmes, une masse humaine m'enserra de deux puissants bras et me serra à presque m'étouffer contre lui.

Alors que je réalisais peu à peu ce qui se passait, je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre pour mieux accélérer. Ma gorge était trop sèche et je ne réussis à rien dire, mon corps était paralysé par la surprise et mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à déchiffrer ce qu'ils voyaient. Mais je n'en avais que faire car je savais, sans l'avoir vu, depuis si longtemps, tellement longtemps, je savais que c'était lui.

Puis enfin, sa voix raisonna dans mes oreilles et j'en fus convaincu.

-Sasuke,… dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

J'entendis tant de soulagement et d'amour fraternel dans ces simples mots que j'en fus si bouleversé, je restais là, réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait, puis, mon corps réagit enfin et mes bras vinrent serrer l'homme qui venait de se jeter sur moi.

-C'est bien moi.

Ne furent que les seuls mots qui franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres pincés, évitant ainsi d'avoir des hoquets dut aux nombreuses larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Mais à la différence de celles d'il y a un instant, c'était des larmes de joies qui s'écrasaient sur le pull-over de mon grand-frère.

Comment avais-je pu imaginer durant un instant qu'Itachi, mon si cher grand-frère avait pu avoir en tête de m'abandonner. Je me traitais mentalement d'imbécile et je respirais l'odeur si identique à mes souvenirs de celle de mon frère.

Quand soudain quelque chose m'agrippa part derrière et

…

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

Voici pour la période de Noël 2014, une histoire basé, non pas sur Naruto et Sasuke mais sur Itachi et Sasuke.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et nous vous en faites pas, Naruto jouera quand même un rôle de l'histoire.

A bientôt pour connaitre la suite. (si tout va bien tous les trois jours)


	2. Chapter 2

Mon histoire… comme une autre 

Nom de l'auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages ; Sasuke (principal), Itachi, Sakura (mauvais rôle), Naruto…

Résumer ; Sasuke âgé de 12 ans revient au pays, il attend son frère mais viendra-t-il ? Il va faire une rencontre qui lui sera bénéfique et une autre qui aura pour cause sa perte. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Sasuke ?

Important ; Dans cette histoire Sasuke sera fragilisé et aura une attitude plus enfantine (après tout, il aura tout de même que 12 ans) Il y aura des sauts dans le temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas.

* * *

><p>Quand soudain quelque chose m'agrippa part derrière et m'arracha des bras de mon grand-frère.<p>

-Eh toi ! Tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances avec mon Itachi !

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa, je fus projeté plus loin sans que je ne puisse rien faire. La violence avec laquelle cette fille, car c'était une voix féminine, m'éloigna d'Itachi ne me laissa pas la possibilité d'en échapper. Je fus écarté de mon frère et je pus voir les yeux de mon grand frère s'écarquiller de surprise, incapable de me retenir à lui.

Lorsque je me retrouvais loin de mon frère, à quelques pas, je vis en premier une chevelure rose. Ensuite, je vis deux yeux verts émeraude me fixer avec colère. Je regardais alors, sans rien pouvoir faire, cette femme me pousser et se tourner vers mon frère aîné.

-Itachi ! Tout ça c'est bien gentil, mais nous avons un rendez-vous !

Je la vois tourner son regard sur moi, il est transperçant et m'envoie toute sa colère et un "je ne sais quoi" sur moi. Je reste pétrifié, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe et elle se retourne vers Itachi et tout en lui prenant le bras, le pousse à la suivre, elle continua.

-Obéis à ta muse et dépêchons-nous d'aller au gala. Laisse-le ici nous reviendrons le chercher après.

Itachi semble enfin se réveiller et c'est sous mes yeux encore surpris, que je le vois lui lancer un regard empli de reproche et se défit de son étreinte.

Je le vois s'approcher de moi et m'aida à me relever. J'étais tombé à terre lorsque cette fille m'avait poussé. Trop surpris, je me laissais faire et Itachi mit son mentaux sur mes épaules. Je le regardais et n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Itachi, mon grand-frère que je n'avais plus vu depuis tant d'années. C'est sa voix douce et chaude qui me fit revenir sur terre.

-Tu vas bien ?

Sa voix,… elle m'avait tant manqué, je ne réalisais pas tout de suite, mais je pris mon frère dans mes bras et le serrais le plus possible contre moi. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je voulais le garder tout près de moi, juste là, durant tout le reste de ma vie. Il m'avait tellement manqué, sa douceur, sa chaleur, ses tendres mots… Je ne voulais plus me séparer de lui.

Itachi ne dit rien, il me serra contre lui, la surprise passé. Il resta là, le temps que l'autre femme ne s'en mêle. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression que j'allais détester cette femme.

-Itachi, si ça continue, on va arriver en retard et c'est encore sur moi que cela va retomber.

Itachi se tourna vers elle et soupira, il s'accroupit et se tourna vers moi. Il me sourit et me murmura…

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je clignais des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il me demandait là ? C'est quoi cette questions,… Itachi sembla comprendre mon étonnement et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir et me dit…

-Sasuke,… saches que je suis heureux de te revoir, je ne veux qu'une chose aujourd'hui, c'est que tu te sentes bien, que tu ne sois en manque de rien… Tu as besoin de quoi ?

De quoi ai-je besoin ? Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de mon frère.

-Itachi, c'est ridicule, dépêches toi, on devrait déjà être en tenu.

Itachi ne fit pas attention à la femme aux cheveux rose et continua juste de me regarder. Cela me fit plaisir, cela me donna une sensation de pouvoir, un sentiment que j'étais unique, plus important. C'était étrange mais cela me fit plaisir. Itachi me préférait à cette fille qui m'irritait de plus en plus, elle voulait me séparer de mon frère et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Je ne pus rien dire cependant, je ne pus que tenir la manche de mon frère et mes yeux, je l'espérais, transperçaient tout le reste. Mon frère me regarda et se releva. Il prit ma main et se tourna vers la femme.

-Sakura, je vais prendre Sasuke avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est mon petit frère et je ne compte pas le laisser seul une minute de plus.

Dans sa voix, je pouvais distinguer de l'amertume dans sa voix à ces mots… je sentis mon cœur se serrer et je baissais la tête. J'avais honte,… tellement honte d'être un fardeau pour lui. J'aurai peut-être dû rester là-bas, en Inde… Mais pourtant, pourtant je voulais tellement être avec lui… Je sais que c'est égoïste, je sais que je ne devrai pas… Mais Itachi… Itachi m'a tellement manqué… C'est pitoyable, je suis si pitoyable d'être ainsi... d'agir comme ça…

Je sentis alors une douce main prendre mon menton, le soulever avec délicatesse et je me retrouvais à plonger mon regard dans des yeux qui illuminait de tant d'amour pour… moi, que j'hoquetais sans rien pouvoir dire.

Itachi me regardait tendrement, il me regardait avec tellement de tendresse et à travers son regard, je pouvais y lire tout son amour fraternel. Ça me touchait… c'était idiot, mais j'étais touché par ce simple regard couleur nuit.

Son doigt vint me caresser la joue et c'est là que je réalisai que je pleurai.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à cette réalité et je vis mon frère me sourire et sans crier gare, il me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Cela me fit tellement plaisir que je restais là, sans rien dire sans rien faire, profitant juste de l'instant présent, cet instant que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, depuis mon arrivé en Inde avec mes parents.

-Ne pleure pas, … je suis là et je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Ça va aller maintenant.

A cet instant, je lui devais des excuses, je devais lui dire que j'étais désolé de lui causer autant de problèmes… Mais je ne pouvais pas et cela me gêna encore plus.

-Itachi ! On doit y aller !

Sakura se dépêcha de prendre Itachi par le bras et de l'entrainer derrière elle. Itachi ne dit rien mais prit soin de garder ma main dans la sienne.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais entrainer derrière mon grand-frère pour aller je ne sais où. Soudain, Itachi s'arrêta et courut un peu plus loin, il se baissa et prit ma valise d'une main, passa à côté de moi et me prit par son autre main et je me retrouvais à sortir de la gare.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Sakura bouder et me lancer un regard noir. Je ne sus pourquoi mais je sentais que j'allais en baver avec cette fille. Mais durant cet instant, je souriais, je souriais car dans ma main, il y avait celle de mon frère et pour ça, je n'aurai échangé ma place pour rien au moindre et j'acceptais de subir les pires choses au monde.

« Itachi… je suis si heureux… Grand-frère, je t'ai enfin retrouvé et je ne quitterai plus jamais cette main. »

Je vis Sakura nous courir après et je me fichais d'elle, peu importe qu'elle soit là où non, j'étais près de mon frère je ne voulais rien d'autre.

-Itachi,… tu n'as pas le droit de prendre ce gamin avec toi !

-C'est vrai…mais…

…

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

La suite dans trois jours maximum. J'espère que cette fic vous plait et à tout bientôt. Je vous souhaite de belles fêtes à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon histoire… comme une autre 

Nom de l'auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages ; Sasuke (principal), Itachi, Sakura (mauvais rôle), Naruto…

Résumer ; Sasuke âgé de 12 ans revient au pays, il attend son frère mais viendra-t-il ? Il va faire une rencontre qui lui sera bénéfique et une autre qui aura pour cause sa perte. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Sasuke ?

Important ; Dans cette histoire Sasuke sera fragilisé et aura une attitude plus enfantine (après tout, il aura tout de même que 12 ans) Il y aura des sauts dans le temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas.

* * *

><p>-C'est vrai… mais… Sasuke n'est pas un gamin comme les autres !<p>

Bizarrement je ne me sentais pas vexé. Et j'imaginais assez bien la tête de cette Sakura se décomposer. Cela aurait pu me faire rire, mais je n'en n'avais pas envie.

-T'es complétement fou !

Itachi ne dit rien, du coin de l'œil, je le vis sourire. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il me sembla qu'Itachi s'amusait à faire enrager cette femme. Je ne dis rien, mais je restais heureux de sentir sa main me serrer plus fortement.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je vis le bout du tunnel. On arriva enfin à la sortie de la gare et la première chose qui me frappa ce fut le noir. Il était tard et le soleil semblait avoir fait sa dernière révérence depuis bien longtemps. Les seules lumières que je pouvais voir, c'était les lampadaires des rues et les quelques guirlandes par-ci par-là.

-Viens on y est presque.

Me renseigna Itachi en me montrant un peu plus loin une voiture garée à quelques maisons de là. Il me sourit et me traina à sa suite. Derrière nous, Sakura ne pipait mot.

Une fois dans la rue, je m'aperçois que j'ai encore froid, malgré le manteau de mon frère sur les épaules, je tremble toujours et j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles vont me lâcher. Je cherche maladroitement mes comprimés dans l'une de mes poches, mais je ne les trouve pas.

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite et la panique me gagne peu à peu. Il faut que je retrouve ces comprimés, je dois absolument en avaler un tout de suite. Les premiers symptômes se font et je sens la sueur se former sur mon front. J'ai soudainement peur, peur… mais sans raison apparente. Et si Itachi ne voulait plus de moi… s'il avait peur de moi maintenant… Il ne sait pas… il n'acceptera pas… et s'il me rejetait, et s'il m'abandonnait…

J'ai si peur, mon cœur bat plus vite et la panique me gagne à grand pas.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de mon frère me fait sursauter. Je ne peux rien lui dire,… comment le pourrais-je ? Je n'ose pas lui dire.

Itachi est devant moi, nous avons arrêté de marcher et étrangement Sakura s'est mise près de lui et a arrêté de parler et râler.

-C'est vrai, tu es tout pâle tout à coup.

Etrangement sa voix est empreinte d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Mais mon regard reste fixé sur son frère qui fronce les sourcils, lui aussi inquiet par mon soudain état.

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne peux pas…

C'est alors que ne réfléchissant pas, je le pousse avec mes mains et me met à courir le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. Il ne doit pas savoir, il ne doit pas connaître ça…. Sinon, sinon il ne m'acceptera plus près de lui. Et même si le fait de m'enfuir loin de lui me fait mal, même si j'ai le cœur qui se déchire à l'idée de devoir me séparer de lui là, maintenant, alors que je venais à peine de le retrouver,… je n'ose pas lui dire. Comment pourrait-il m'accepter après… Non c'est impossible. Je ne serai qu'un boulet pour lui…

Les larmes me reviennent, je m'éloigne le plus possible, mais soudain alors que je m'apprêtais à passer à droite, sortant du champ de vision de mon frère, une main m'empêcha d'avancer davantage.

-Sasuke…

La voix de mon frère se fit chaude, rassurante et claire. Je n'avais pas réalisé que bêtement, mon frère ne me laisserai pas m'enfuir aussi facilement, qu'il allait me courir après. Bien sûr, étant plus grand que moi, Itachi m'avait vite rattrapé.

Lentement, mon frère franchit la distance qu'il y a encore entre nous, se place face à moi et garde les yeux braqués sur moi.

-Sasuke je sais,… explique moi juste ce que je dois faire.

Et ce fut comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Je reste sans voix.

Itachi ne me quitte pas des yeux et attend patiemment ma réponse. Je ne sais quoi dire, ma tête tourne et malgré moi, je pose les mains sur la tête et mes lèvres laissent franchir un son de douleur.

Je sens deux mains chaudes recouvrir les miennes, cela me surprend et j'ouvre les yeux, je les avais fermés suite à la douleur intense.

-Dis-moi petit frère, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Sa voix est tremblante et ne me rassure pas, cela dit, ses yeux me réchauffent. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et tout s'interrompt.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ?

Sakura venait d'arriver et son regard vert émeraude passa de mon frère à moi.

-Itachi, si tu veux on peut le laisser à l'hôpital, on va au gala et on retourne le chercher après à…

-Sakura, ferme-là !

La voix de mon frère était tranchante et froide, tellement qu'il me donna un frisson de peur.

Je vis Itachi se tourner vers Sakura et continua, avec un regard froid… même glacial…

-Depuis quand es-tu devenue si indifférente ? Tu vois bien que ce qui m'importe le plus c'est mon petit frère ! Alors maintenant, soi tu vas seuls au gala soi tu vois ce qu'il va se passer et peut-être que je pourrai te pardonner ton comportement.

Sur ce, Sakura resta la bouche ouverte et Itachi n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part. Son attention se reposa sur moi. Je le regardais sans rien dire, ma vue se faisait de plus en plus flou, mais ma gorge m'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit.

-Sasuke ?...

La voix inquiète de mon frère se faisait de plus en plus lointaine.

-SASUKE !

Je perds l'équilibre et mon corps se retrouve contre quelque chose de chaud. Je ne comprends pas… je ne cherche même plus à comprendre, mon mal de tête se fait plus violent.

-Sasu… ke…

Alors que je me laissais allez, quelque chose de violent me frappa. Je rouvris les yeux surpris. Je vis les yeux inquiet de mon frère… quelque chose sur moi me chauffait… c'était où… ?

Je vois la main de mon frère être levée et…

…

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

Voici voilà, alors surpris ? La suite dans les jours qui suivent, d'ici trois maximums.


	4. Chapter 4

Mon histoire… comme une autre

Nom de l'auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages Sasuke (principal), Itachi, Sakura (mauvais rôle), Naruto…

Résumer Sasuke âgé de 12 ans revient au pays, il attend son frère mais viendra-t-il ? Il va faire une rencontre qui lui sera bénéfique et une autre qui aura pour cause sa perte. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Sasuke ?

Important Dans cette histoire Sasuke sera fragilisé et aura une attitude plus enfantine (après tout, il aura tout de même que 12 ans) Il y aura des sauts dans le temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas.

* * *

><p>Je vois la main de mon frère être levée et je comprends soudain. Mon frère vient de me frapper. Le choc partant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, je peux à peine distinguer les traits de mon frère.<p>

-Que dois-je faire ? Répond Sasuke… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

D'une capacité que je ne me connaissais pas, je trouvais la force de répondre. J'obéis à mon frère et prenant de l'air, je réussis à lui répondre.

-Mes gélules,… dans ma poche… ou… la valise.

Mon frère me laissa là, près de Sakura qui continuait de me regarder avec énervement. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à cette fille, mais elle me déteste c'est certain. Je suis soulagé lorsque j'entends mon frère près de moi. Il me fait ouvrir la bouche y introduit quelque chose et me fit avaler de l'eau, qu'il a trouvé je ne sais où.

J'avale avec difficulté et mon frère me regarde avec inquiétude. Puis, je murmure, mais ma voix ne l'atteint pas, « merci ».

Je ferme les yeux et je sens quelqu'un me soulever, de loin, même très loin, j'entends des voix mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disent.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai avalé mes médicaments mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, je vois une lumière aveuglante. Je ne bouge pas, mais peu à peu des bruits me viennent. Quelqu'un ou alors plusieurs personnes se trouvent près de moi. J'essaye de bouger, mais mon corps s'y refuse. Je suis donc obligé de rester là.

C'est alors que j'allais peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil, quand j'entendis une voix, même si ce n'était pas celle que je voulais entendre, qui m'était familière.

-Il est parti par-là, c'est sûr !

-Merde mais il est où ?

La deuxième voix m'était plus agréable. Elle me paraissait aussi plus jeune.

-Peut-être dans le jardin.

J'entends des pas résonner et s'éloigner, peu de temps après des pas se rapprochent de moi.

-Rha purée, elle me saoule. Elle se prend pour qui cette fille à la fin ?

-T'étais pas amoureux d'elle il y a pas si longtemps ?

-Ferme-là Nahy !

Un rire raisonne et une porte claque.

-Ah t'es réveillé ?

La première chose que je vois c'est deux yeux bleus couleur azure. Ils sont magnifique et des mèches blondes.

C'est un enfant de mon âge, il sourit de toutes ses dents et en peu de temps, il m'aide à m'assoir. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que le garçon commence à parler.

-Au fait salut, je m'appelle Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois réveillé. Quand Itachi t'a amené on a tous flippé… T'imagine pas à quel point ton frère était blême. J'ai jamais vu ça,… enfin si le jour où Nahy lui a vomi dessus… Enfin bref, ça va vachement le soulager de voir que tu vas bien ! Tu vas bien ?

Je regarde le garçon, enfin Naruto et mon regard semble lui répondre.

-T'inquiète je ne suis pas un rêve, je suis réel. Tiens, voilà Sakura qui revient.

Et alors que des pas se font retentir, et arrivent vers nous, Naruto me chuchote au creux de l'oreille…

-Elle est un peu cinglée mais elle se soigne.

Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je me mis à rire. Je vis Naruto avec le regard surpris puis se joignit à mon soudain fou rire.

On se fit interrompre par la voix glaciale de Sakura.

-Ah ben te voilà ressuscité toi ?

Elle ne dit rien de plus mais repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Quelque minutes de silence se fit et finalement, je demandais…

-Euh,… on est où ici ?

Ma voix est encore éraillée et je me demande si Naruto la bien entendu. Naruto me regarde et tout sourire semble heureux de répondre à ma question. Finalement il m'a bien entendu.

-Ici, c'est l'arrière de la scène. Nous sommes dans le studio qui est mis à disposition des artistes. Tu sais ton frère est une vraie vedette. S'il continue comme ça, il pourra sortir un deuxième cd. Il faut dire qu'il est super sympa, je l'aime beaucoup. C'est comme un deuxième frère pour moi. Nahy est sympa aussi mais Itachi a une intelligence plus profonde et il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il ne va pas. Je peux facilement me confier à lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que finalement j'ai un peu appris à te connaître Sasuke. Je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer.

Il me tendit la main et je ne sus quoi faire. C'était qui ce garçon qui déballait tout comme ça.

-…

-Soyons ami d'accord ?

Je regardais Naruto avec les yeux ronds. Non mais c'est qui ce gars, je ne le connais pas et là pouf, il me demande d'être son ami. Je suis tombé dans quelle dimension là ?

-Tu sais,…

Naruto se gratte la tête et rougit un peu, fuyant mon regard interrogateur.

-Ça fait deux jours que je te vois dormir ici et Itachi nous a raconté que tu étais malade. Ça m'a touché et la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, j'ai tout de suite voulu devenir ton ami. Alors… euh… j'espère que tu ne me rejetteras pas.

Je ne compris pas tout, mais l'attitude de ce garçon me toucha… Mais surtout, ce fut sa peur du rejet qui m'ébranla. Je ne sus réellement pourquoi, mais ce garçon me semblait agréable… et j'avais envie… j'avais envie de lui faire confiance.

Alors que j'allais tendre ma main vers lui, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Naruto et moi sursautions en même temps pendant que nous tournions tous deux la tête vers la porte.

…

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>

A tout bientôt pour la suite.

sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	5. Chapter 5

Mon histoire… comme une autre 

Nom de l'auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages ; Sasuke (principal), Itachi, Sakura (mauvais rôle), Naruto…

Résumer ; Sasuke âgé de 12 ans revient au pays, il attend son frère mais viendra-t-il ? Il va faire une rencontre qui lui sera bénéfique et une autre qui aura pour cause sa perte. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Sasuke ?

Important ; Dans cette histoire Sasuke sera fragilisé et aura une attitude plus enfantine (après tout, il aura tout de même que 12 ans) Il y aura des sauts dans le temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas.

* * *

><p>-Possible, ce serait en quelque sorte la crise de la dépression saisonnière.<p>

-Très drôle Nahy.

A cette dernière voix, je me levais et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Mon frère venait de passer le pas de la porte et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, Itachi en resta pétrifié quelques secondes avant de venir vers moi en courant et me serra contre lui.

Je fus si heureux de retrouver mon frère, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir quitté depuis longtemps.

-Oh Sasuke tu t'es enfin remis. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs si tu savais.

Il se détacha de moi et me regarda un moment avant de poser sa main sur le sommet de ma tête.

-Sasuke,… ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. Tu me parais un peu pâlot encore non ?

-Yahiko ?

-Ah salut Naruto.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Par la fenêtre, Sakura me gonflait trop…

Derrière nous, j'entendis quelques rires et lorsque je tournais la tête pour regarder je vis un homme de grande carrure, les cheveux roux et Naruto qui riaient en duo. Ce fut le plus vieux qui s'arrêta de rire en premier et s'excusa.

-Oh excuse-nous Sasuke, c'est juste que… c'est surprenant de voir Itachi si attentionné et inquiet.

Le plus vieux aux cheveux orange s'accroupit et me regarda à son tour, me sourit de la même façon que Naruto et me dit.

-Tu es comme je me l'imaginais. Itachi nous a souvent parlé de toi.

Je tournais la tête vers Itachi et celui-ci râla.

-Yahiko, tu es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets, laisse mon frère en dehors de tes conneries et on reparlera.

-Oh allez Itachi, c'est vrai quoi… Il est chou ton frère.

Le nommé Yahiko se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi et d'un air inquiet me demanda.

-Tu vas bien dit, c'est vrai que tu nous as fait peur ces derniers jours.

-Laisse-le tranquille.

Itachi me prit la main et m'intima de la suivre avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'acquiesçais et je suivais mon frère, laissant les deux autres derrière. Itachi m'emmena dans le couloir et s'accroupi devant moi. De sa douce voix chaleureuse il me demanda.

-Comment tu te sens ? Tu vas mieux ?

Il posa sa main droite sur mon front et je devinais qu'il prenait ma température. Ce fut avec un air soulagé que finalement Itachi se rassura.

-Ça a l'air d'aller, ta température me semble normale. Tu as faim ?

Je regardais un moment mon frère sans rien dire et finalement je fis non de la tête.

-Je vois, tu veux venir prendre l'air avec moi un moment ?

Mon visage s'éclaira et je pris la main d'Itachi pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Itachi sembla surpris un instant mais me sourit très vite et m'expliqua.

-Très bien, mais avant je vais chercher une veste pour chacun de nous et je n'oublie pas les médicaments,… tu comprends au cas où.

Je hochais simplement de la tête et Itachi me demanda d'attendre là, le temps qu'il revienne. Je le vis disparaître de derrière la porte et des bruits me parvinrent.

-Ah cela doit être toi le fameux Sasuke dont tout le monde parle.

Je me retournais et je vis un type maigrelet mais plutôt à l'air sympathique.

-Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Nagato. J'ai pas osé entrer avant…

Je me souvins alors de sa voix et c'était la même que celle qui m'avait interrompu lorsque j'allais donner la main à Naruto.

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'allais accepter sa demande d'être son ami.

Je serrais la main qu'il me tendait et Nagato fut interrompu dans sa nouvelle phrase par un homme en costume. Il s'excusa auprès de moi et partit sans plus, suivant le gars dans le couloir.

-J'espère que tu ne m'as pas trop attendu.

Itachi posa sur moi la veste qu'il venait d'aller chercher et me fit signe qu'on pouvait partir. Alors qu'on allait prendre le chemin de la sortie, la porte du studio s'ouvrit et Naruto vint face à moi, il me sourit et retendit la main devant moi.

-Alors c'est d'acoddac ?

Je le regardais et un petit sourire me vint, Je lui serrai la main et il en fut tout heureux.

-Super, fait bonne promenade, on se revoit après.

Puis sans plus, il fit signe à Itachi et repartit dans le studio. Itachi ne dit rien et nous partîmes finalement vers l'extérieur. Je ne lui demandai pas pourquoi nous étions ici ni comment j'avais atterri ici.

Il fallut parcourir un long moment divers couloirs avant d'enfin voir la lumière du jour. Je fus heureux de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais. Je trouvais qu'à l'intérieur cela ne sentais pas si bon. Et le vent frais sur mon visage me donna comme une seconde vie. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, j'étais heureux de pouvoir être là, près d'Itachi et surtout au sein de mon pays.

Je ne sus combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais finalement Itachi et moi nous nous sommes assis sur un banc et Itachi m'expliqua ce qu'il avait fait durant toutes ses années c'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il avait fini ses études avec mention et cela ne me surpris même pas. Après l'annonce de l'attentat en Inde et du tremblement de terre, Itachi avait tout fait pour savoir si j'étais toujours en vie. Les journalistes ne laissaient fuirent que très peu d'information. C'est grâce à ces amis, Nagato et Yahiko qu'il avait rencontré en dernière année qu'il put trouver des infos. Nagato était le fils d'un responsable du journal mondial. C'est grâce à lui surtout que j'ai appris comment nos parents sont morts.

Il laissa un petit silence se faire puis je lui pris la main pour l'incité à continuer, je voulais savoir, je voulais tout connaître de ces années qu'il avait vécu ici loin de moi, de nous, nos parents et moi.

Itachi comprit et reprit son récit.

…

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

Merci à tous pour vos review. J'apprécie et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	6. Chapter 6

Mon histoire… comme une autre 

Nom de l'auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages ; Sasuke (principal), Itachi, Sakura (mauvais rôle), Naruto…

Résumer ; Sasuke âgé de 12 ans revient au pays, il attend son frère mais viendra-t-il ? Il va faire une rencontre qui lui sera bénéfique et une autre qui aura pour cause sa perte. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Sasuke ?

Important ; Dans cette histoire Sasuke sera fragilisé et aura une attitude plus enfantine (après tout, il aura tout de même que 12 ans) Il y aura des sauts dans le temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas.

* * *

><p>-Puis finalement, avec Yahiko nous avons eu l'idée de passer à la radio et avons lancé un appel pour les rescapés… Mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Finalement après six mois un stupide concours de chant dans lequel Yahiko et Nagato m'avait inscrit m'a permis de te retrouver. Les gens ont aimé nos chansons et Grâce à Sakura, qui est la fille du plus grand PDG de Konoha et grâce au père de Yahiko, qui est devenu en cours de route notre responsable et manager, on a pu atteindre une foule de gens qui nous ont soutenus pour vous ramener. Seulement on dut attendre un an avant de mettre les démarches en route, puis finalement tout c'est interrompu lors du tremblement de terre. Là, il a fallu recommencer et ce fut surprenant car non seulement cette fois-ci les gens du pays ont participé mais ceux d'autres pays nous ont soutenu et finalement grâce à eux tous… et aussi à pas mal de patience, on a finalement réussi.<p>

Il s'arrêta et tout en me souriant, me fit d'une voix joyeuse

-Car aujourd'hui tu es là et rien que pour ça, je peux encore supporter Sakura et tout le reste.

Je ne sus que dire. Je baissais la tête, incapable de trouver les mots. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Itachi posa sa main sur le sommet de la tête que je fus soulagé.

Puis sans rien dire, il se leva du banc et marcha quelques pas. Il s'arrêta, se tourna de demi vers moi et me fit signe de s'approcher. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et accouru près de mon frère, sourire aux lèvres. C'est lorsque j'arrivais à quelques centimètres de lui que celui-ci me tapota sur le front avec deux doigts. Cela me surprit, puis soudain cela me revint. Itachi le faisait souvent lorsque j'étais plus jeune et cela me fit à la fois étrange mais cela me rassura et me fit plaisir. Je boudais pour la forme, comme par le passé, et finalement je rejoignis mon frère sans rien dire, souriant simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé mon si cher grand-frère.

-Tu sais Sasuke, ça n'a pas toujours été facile de vivre ici sans toi, sans nos parents… mais à chaque fois que j'ai failli baisser les bras, je me souvenais de toi et le courage me revenait.

-…

-Je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé petit frère. Maintenant, on restera ensemble.

Je lui souris et je lui pris la main. Les mots ne valaient rien en cet instant. Seule la présence d'Itachi était importante.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent encore et finalement le visage de mon frère changea quelque peu, il se ferma et je n'aimais pas ça.

-Sasuke,… j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé et la maladie que tu as attrapé…

Je serrai alors la main de mon frère très fort, je ne voulais pas qu'il continue. Plus jamais je ne voulais entendre ce récit-là.

Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et j'espérais qu'il cesse de parler de ça. Cela eut l'air de marcher car son regard changea, il redevint doux et il s'accroupit devant moi et me fit une promesse.

-Très bien Sasuke, j'accepte de ne plus en parler avant que tu ne le veuilles, mais sois gentil, viens avec moi, je veux que tu vois ce que nous avons réalisé tous ensemble, mes amis et moi pour te retrouver.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena là où nous étions partis un peu plus tôt.

C'est ainsi que pour ce premier soir, dont je me souviens, j'ai vu mon frère briller. Il brillait sur la scène, chantant des chansons que je ne connaissais pas mais que je savais, j'allais adorer.

…*….*…*…*…..*…..*…..*….*…*…*…..*…..*…..*….*…*…*…..*…..*…..*…..

(8 mois plus tard)

-Excuse-moi, j'oublie parfois que tout le monde ne connais pas la musique classique aussi bien que toi.

-…

Je me force à pousser une exclamation et je laisse Naruto continuer.

Les mois ont passé depuis mon retour à Konoha. Je suis heureux et en ces huit derniers mois j'ai appris à connaitre les amis de mon frère, tous me considèrent comme un membre de la famille. Chacun à ses qualités et ses défauts mais tous ensembles, ils m'aident beaucoup dans mes difficultés. Je vis depuis chez mon frère et nous nous entendons aussi bien qu'à nos premiers jours. Et aujourd'hui est un grand jour, c'est l'anniversaire d'Itachi et je voulais lui offrir quelque chose de particulier. Grâce à Naruto j'espère dénicher la perle rare.

Naruto leva les yeux vers moi, penaud.

-Oh ! Excuse Sasuke,… dis tu vas bien, ça fais deux jours que j'ai l'impression que tu nous couve quelque chose.

Pour toute réponse, je hoche négativement de la tête. Naruto n'attend rien d'autre de moi et me sourit pour la peine. Il regarde les alentours et décide de prendre ma main et de me trainer dans un magasin.

-Peut-être qu'une nouvelle guitare lui ferait plaisir.

Il tourne son regard bleu azure vers moi et me demande une réponse. A mon hésitation de répondre Naruto s'empresse de me proposer autre chose et de répondre à ma place.

-Oui tu as raison, il veut mieux qu'il vienne la choisir de lui-même. Bon alors,… voyons là-bas si on peut trouver quelque chose.

Je suis reconnaissant envers Naruto, il a finalement un an de plus que moi mais agit comme un vrai gamin parfois. Il tente souvent de me faire rire et cela marche la plupart du temps. Depuis notre première rencontre, Naruto et moi nous nous sommes souvent vu et dehors du studio.

Ne voulant pas quitter mon frère trop longtemps, je la suis partout où il va. Naruto, sachant que j'accompagne Itachi, a décidé d'être mon garde du corps et depuis, ne me quitte pas. Souvent il vient manger chez nous et son frère Yahiko vient aussi.

-Tu crois que cette tenue va lui plaire ?

Je regarde Naruto un peu plus loin et je me retiens de rire. Cet idiot me montre un costume de clown et durant quelques secondes j'ai imaginé mon frère dedans. L'hilarité me gagne et je ne peux plus me retenir.

Naruto me regarde surpris, puis regarde la tenue et finalement se met aussi à rire.

-T'as raison c'est complétement rigolo…

Je me reprends et tandis que Naruto range sa tenue, je regarde les instruments de musique et soudain mon regard est attiré par quelque chose. Je m'approche et Naruto arrive derrière moi toujours tout sourire.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule et je l'entends faire un sifflement.

-Super,… en même temps c'est parfait pour toi non ?

Naruto me regarde et moi j'observe le petit cahier face à moi.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ?

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

La suite dans trois jours...eheh, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	7. Chapter 7

Mon histoire… comme une autre 

Nom de l'auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages ; Sasuke (principal), Itachi, Sakura (mauvais rôle), Naruto…

Résumer ; Sasuke âgé de 12 ans revient au pays, il attend son frère mais viendra-t-il ? Il va faire une rencontre qui lui sera bénéfique et une autre qui aura pour cause sa perte. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Sasuke ?

Important ; Dans cette histoire Sasuke sera fragilisé et aura une attitude plus enfantine (après tout, il aura tout de même que 12 ans) Il y aura des sauts dans le temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas.

* * *

><p>Je tourne la tête et Naruto se tourne complètement vers la voix qui venait de nous interrompre. Je vois alors un vieux monsieur nous sourire et nous regarder avec bienveillance.<p>

-Nous…

Mais Naruto m'interrompt et prend la parole, non sans me lancer un clin d'œil. Je ne dis rien et écoute l'échange.

-Ce que veut dire mon ami, c'est qu'il aimerait trouver un cadeau pour son frère aîné, il est passionné de musique. Vous comprenez, c'est pas toujours facile de trouver un bon cadeau pour une personne comme Itachi.

Le vieil homme continue de sourire et acquiesce en désignant quelque chose derrière nous de son doigt et nous explique.

-Je vois, vous sembliez intéressé par ce carnet derrière vous. Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée de cadeau. Votre ami, est-il compositeur ?

Naruto regarde l'homme et tout en étant un peu gêné, lui répond.

-Non, mais mon ami ici (il me désigne de la main), lui il aime bien composer.

-Je comprends… dans ces cas là…. Pourquoi ne pas prendre ce carnet et composer quelque chose pour votre ami.

Le vieil homme s'approcha et se mit juste en face de nous puis réussit à attraper le carnet entre Naruto et moi qui était posé sur une table modeste.

-Je suis sûr que si vous lui offrez une de vos compositions, alors votre ami aura sans doute un cadeau unique et personnel. Il est important d'offrir quelque chose avec le cœur et non pas seulement la raison.

L'homme me sourit et me tend le carnet, il attend patiemment que je le prenne et ce fut Naruto qui intervint.

-Oh c'est vrai Sasuke ! Ce serait sans doute son plus beau cadeau ! Merci monsieur, c'est une excellente idée.

Personnellement je ne sais pas quoi penser, c'est vrai qu'Itachi aimera peut-être mais… Suis-je suffisamment doué pour lui écrire une chanson ?... Je me pose sérieusement la question. Après tout, Itachi créer déjà ses propres chansons, alors venir comme ça… Avec une composition, peut-être le prendrait-il mal…

-Vous savez mon garçon…

Je sors de mes pensées, alors que le vieil homme continue de me sourire et de porter sur moi un regard toujours bienveillant, un peu comme mon frère.

-… comme je vous l'ai dit, si c'est écrit avec le cœur… alors votre cadeau, quel qu'il soit et peu importe de sa qualité réelle, du moment qu'il vient d'un être cher, il est bien rare de voir quelqu'un le refuser et ne pas y être sensible.

Je regarde le vendeur surpris, celui-ci n'arrête pas de sourire et finit par me tendre avec plus de conviction le carnet que je regardais quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tenez, je vous l'offre, mais promettez-moi de venir me dire si cela aura fait plaisir à votre ami ou non.

Je ne comprends pas tout, mais Naruto prend le relais et remercie le vieil homme, qui d'un pas lent, retourne d'où il était arrivé. Le rideau rouge foncé me parait lourd, mais finalement, mon regard se retrouve attiré par deux yeux bleus qui sont rempli de joie. Naruto, toujours aussi enjoué, me commente.

-C'est super Sasuke, rentrons vite, comme ça tu pourras t'y mettre dès qu'on sera arrivé chez toi.

Il me prend par la main et me traine derrière lui, ne voyant pas que je souhaitais dire merci au vieil homme. Finalement je ne dis rien et laissa Naruto m'entrainer à sa suite, je me dis que j'aurai bien l'occasion de revenir pour le remercier.

Et puis, Naruto avait raison, je devais m'y mettre au plus vite, après tout, l'anniversaire d'Itachi c'était ce soir et il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose de bien.

Nous passons en courant devant des boutiques de tous genres, nous évitons de justesse bien souvent des passants qui nous regardent un instant en se demandant surement ce qui nous presse autant.

D'un revers de la main j'essaye de m'excuser de la gêne occasionné de notre passage furtif. Certaines me le renvoient par politesse d'autre soupir simplement sans rien dire et continuent leur chemin.

C'est ainsi qu'environ une heure après, je me retrouvais dans un café en compagnie de Naruto qui sirotait son chocolat chaud. Moi je regardais avec un air perdu mon thé chaud.

-Tu crois que Nahy va arriver à tenir ton frère loin de l'appartement jusqu'à ce soir ?

Je relève mon regard sur Naruto qui me regardait avec un brin d'inquiétude dans le fond de ses yeux. J'ai bien envie de lui répondre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma gorges reste sèche et je rebaisse la tête. Naruto ne dit rien et continue de siroter son chocolat. Je reste un moment dans mes pensées sans que Naruto ne dise un seul mot. C'est seulement lorsqu'il a terminé sa boisson qu'il me fixe intensément et semble chercher ses mots. Je le regarde interrogateur puis celui-ci me sourit et finit par cracher le morceau.

-T'inquiète pas Sasuke, je sais que tu y arriveras.

Puis, voyant que je ne comprenais pas de quoi il voulait parler, Naruto me montra de sa main le carnet que j'avais encore devant moi, un crayon à travers mes doigts. Pour le moment une seule phrase était inscrite.

C'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur de commencer, comment savoir si ce que j'allais écrire allait être bien. J'avais un peu d'anxiété à l'idée de devoir faire une composition uniquement pour mon frère. Je ne savais finalement que peu de chose sur lui, sur ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas… Je réalisais que malgré le fait que ce soit mon frère, je ne le connaissais au bout du compte que très peu. Cela me donnait un drôle de sentiment et je ne l'aimais pas du tout.

Naruto passa une main devant mon visage et je réalisais que je m'étais à nouveau perdu dans mes pensées sans plus faire attention à lui.

-Sasuke,… ce que tu écris est toujours excellent, alors ne te fais pas trop de mouron, je sais que tu es capable de le faire, prend-toi pas trop la tête, fais comme d'habitude et tu verras l'inspiration te reviendra.

Il me sourit de son éternelle sourire joyeux et cela me rassure un peu, j'ai un peu me la pression mais le doute subsiste toujours.

Finalement, nous passons encore quelques minutes dans le café, puis Naruto décide de payer et d'un regard il me demande silencieusement si nous restons encore un moment. Je regarde un court instant mon cahier puis je relève mon regard et…

….

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

Alors que va décider Sasuke ? Arrivera-t-il a écrire sa chanson… vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne année à tous!

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


End file.
